Grim Night Loungers
The heroes arrive to Wraemontir to celebrate Grim Night, and the Lodgers warn them to respect the Grims after their previous experiences with them. But the fun got interupted by seeing a town in a too horrorfying state of disorray and now, they must stop a horrifying evil overlord named The Dark King, a victim of Grims who hated their mind tricks since they traumatized his mother to death, from finding power to manipulate reality using a dark quantum relic called the Quantasmic Cauldron and bring forth an event that will spread true horror on par with Grinch Night, and uses his powers to bring out the worst in the Loungers so they can survive their fears. While doing so, they share both scary stories and stories of their past fears and how they can conquer them, with accidental company in a Welsh-style kingdom isolated and so traumatized by Dark King's actions that they no longer celebrate anything regarding to fear to avoid dealing with Grims and their mind tricks as it caused their previous mayor to commit suicide. The mayor's son, Torren, wants to be a great warrior like his father and accidentally finds it with new friends before finding the Loungers. Thus the heroes must find the Quantasmic Cauldron before it falls into Dark King's hands, and conquer themselves at the same time. Scenes 'Prologue' Pyrdain *Gurgi: GURGI FIND WEIRDOES WEIRDER THAN GURGI!!! *Taran: How weird are we talking? *ZongueBob: (The Loungers appeared) Depends. What's weird for your magical world? *Taran:... SpongeBob? *ZongueBob: It's ZongueBob, actually. *Sonny: We crash-landed here completely by accident. *Ruke: And as usual, we gotta tell another story about one of our first adventures. *Taran:...... Who are you? *ZongueBob: We're the Clam Lounge Squadron. *Fflewddur: Oy. A bunch of aliens trying to be the Lodgers. Has the UUniverses gone mad? *Sau: More like the Lodgers from another dimension. We come from a much more miserable but cooler dimension than yours. We're more technologically advanced and have been in some definition of harmony with each other. *Gurgi:...... Gurgi is confused. *Jokey: ".... I think it's safe to say that universeal news doesn't travel much to this planet." *Ziden: Gee whiz, what gave you that idea? *Jokey: "Oh can you not?" 'The Dark King' Dark Castle *???:...... (A familiar figure emerges from a green ooze)... Ugh... Is this really the best you can do? *???: Necromancy isn't exactly easy. (The figure was revealed to be Crobra)... *Crobra: Well, at least I can talk again. (His head fell off his body)... *???: And you have become completely numb to pain. Lechs are the most superior kind of zombie for a reason. *Crobra: Well glad you were the most available source of refurbishment. I must start by regaining my position as leader of the Villain Legion... And have them severely punished for stabbing me in the back. *???: "Don't forget that it was that anger that scared them off. Your quickness to slay that knight made them afraid that you would had been a questionable investment." *Crobra: "..... I, admit that I didn't handle Reuter's quickness to denounce VA interest with grace...... BUT THAT DOESN'T PARDON THOSE INGRETES TO COWER AWAY FROM ME THE MOMENT I HAVE ONE SLIGHT BAD ATTATUDE?!" *???: "Be assured that it's likely the Dark Radicals gave them no peace for the blunder. Nor would the continuious losses help ease their sea of humiliation. Whether they will like you or not, eventually, in order for the Legion to be taken seriously by the Dark Radicals at all.... They'll have to re-embrace you, even if begrudgently." *Crobra: And THAT'S what we will do. We'll show them what I can REALLY do! And when that happens, even the Dark Radicals will be willing to put aside the lackage of a Zewinasaur and see what I can really do. I know Darkness Qui left a great void Drynder would've filled, and one day, I aim to correct what Scoro did, but for now, I WILL BRING THE LEGION'S FAITH BACK INTO ME, AND GET THE DARK RADICALS CONFIDENCE AGAIN?!... And it starts, with the Quantasmic Cauldron. A cauldron that conjures the purest of mana from the multiverse into an all-powerful brew. *???: "Be warn that the cauldron is question can have dishastorious consiquences if anything you need of it gets reversed by a sacrivice." *Crobra: "Perhaps. And even if this would fail somehow, the fact that I had the gull to accquire the blasted thing at all, that should ease away the bad press of my, temper tandrum." *???:... (Appears as a much scarier lich-like being similar to the Horned King)... And you have the right one for the job. My power can do what you want and more. *Crobra: Exactly. The Dark King of Wraemontir, master of the impossible. Who could ask for more?... And it's all I've got. If only I hadn't lost my gift of the dark forces. The key to my powers! *Dark King: "Actselly, I do sense some trace of the relic still within you. You just need to harness them, and revive the object with help of the right amount of dark magic." *Crobra:... You just keep making it better and better. *Shariqix: (Appeared from nowhere) THE MASTER KNOWS HIS STUFF!! *Crobra: (Fell apart in surprise) WHOA, ARBASUS!!!! *Dark King: JEEPER!! (He chokes him) What have I told you about appearing unannounced? We lechs can melt you into SLAG!!! *Jeeper: "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-Sorry master, a thoundson pardons. Here, (Brings out whip) I'll start punishing meself." *Jeeper starts whiping himself! *Crobra:... Yikes. *Dark King: This is my assistant Jeeper. He was abandoned on the streets as a toddler for screwing his family over, and he wants my goal of making everything around us pay for their neglect and carelessness..... I wasn't always this way, Crobra.... I was once a deformed orphan, mistreated and pushed around. Flashback via dark imagery... *(Dark King): My single mother wanted me to grow up to one day destroy the Grims. But when I became 1... The Grims killed her. She died of a heart attack out of pure shock and fear after the Grims tried to show her what she did to my father was wrong. I was raised deformed and mocked. When they pushed me too far, I couldn't take it any longer. I found magic by complete accident and used it to get revenge.... Until the owners of the magic I took were revealed to be Grims who got in the way. Though their arguments were valid... They then ended up saying they killed my mother. They told me it was an accident... But I said 'There ARE no accidents', and did what I had to do. (The entire town was annihilated)... An entire town destroyed by Grim magic was the logical revenge against all those naysayers and the heartless witches who murdered my mother.... Then they made a terrible mistake. (His deformity spread and he eventually became a deformed abomination)... They 'cursed me into the monster I was', and said that unless I redeemed this heinous act, I would forever be a monster. It was unacceptable. From that day forward, I SWORE to destroy all Grims. But that wasn't the worst that they did. I sold my soul to necromancers in return for lifting the curse. But those insufferable Grims were too clever. Because the curse was made to accelerate upon any further interference, I became the unholy monster you see before you. They cross me at every turn just to force redemption into me. But they made one, fatal, mistake. They took away any possibility of that happening, and they DOOMED, their home, to me. Present *Crobra:... Well that sucks. *Dark King: Oh, it did. I came to realize that people like them get to do anything they want without the consequences, magic or not, villain guise or not, right reasons or not, and that's how WE get hurt. And the only thing that has kept me going all these millennia is my burning thirst to make them pay for ruining my life! I never wanted anyone else to be hurt like that again. And the only way to do that is to wipe those monstrous witches off the face of Wraemontir!!! *Crobra:....... You know what? Let's make this interesting. How about we help each other? I can help you destroy those Grims, and you can help me get my leadership back. *Dark King: You've become just as deformed as me because of those misfits. You kill the Grims, I will help you destroy thousands of civilizations. We just need the Quantasmic Cauldron. With it, we can tap into infinite black magic. Infinite spells. We can resurrect the fallen people I slain here into my, uh, OUR, new army. You will be able to restore your medallion. And we, WILL HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THE MULTIVERSE!!! NOTHING IN THE INFINITE REACHES WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US!! *Jeeper: YEEES!!!!...... This a very awkword silence. I'll punish myself again. (Whips himself again). *Crobra: "Okay, not meaning to ruin a serious moment, but I see this guy being a GREAT plaything for a dominatrix!" *Dark King: You think that's pitiful? You should see all the muties in my loyalty who infested the place after the town died. Later... *Crobra: What the s***? (Abominable mutant creatures were seen in a lounging room doing crazy and gutsy things, including a weird green one doing a sucky karaoke act) *Mutant #1: GET OFF THE STAGE!!!! 'The Loungers Experience Pure Fear' Wraemontir Fields *Cephward: Dammit all to the Boundary Cluster, Atrick! You had to dance like a psychopath when your favorite song played on the radio! Now look where we are! The Oxydome wrecked again and we're stranded in a medieval farming plain on....... Where are we again? *Scowalski: Planet Wraemontir. The Grim Night capital of the UUniverses, as well as it's birthplace. The birthplace of the spookiest of stories. *Cephward: Oh great. *ZongueBob: Oh, cheer up, Cephward, it could be worse. *Atrick: Yeah, you could have a big nose and a weird-looking head. *Cephward: (Drumshot)... Well, this is my life. *Atrick: WAIT, I FOUND A PHONE!!!! *Cephward: OH THANK GODS, WE'RE SAVED- (Atrick threw the phone as it wrecked the Oxydome more with more explosions) *Atrick: Didn't work. *Cephward: NOW YOU'RE FREAKING KILLING ME!!!!! I'm just surprised you haven't done it YEARS AGO!!!! YOU'RE A WASTE OF OXYGEN IN THE WATER!!!! 'The Grim Lands/The Grimsisters of Mordan' 'The Quantasmic Cauldron' 'The Dark King Unleashes Fear' Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes